


Tom's Tale | A Tomarry Fanfiction

by Hufflepuff_King



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Fanfiction, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Hogwarts, M/M, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Orphan - Freeform, Orphan Harry Potter, Orphanage, Other, Past Abuse, Teenage Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle - Freeform, Tomslife, Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter), Yaoi, Young Tom Riddle, tomxharry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_King/pseuds/Hufflepuff_King
Summary: "Tom Riddle. You may know me as Lord Voldemort. I was just a boy once just like you, Harry." Tom Riddles life was a strange one. One without a family to keep out the cold. The only attention he ever got was bad attention until he makes it to Hogwarts. But one day, he had a new obsession; Harry Potter.
Kudos: 17





	1. The Orphanage

**1926**

It was the 31st of December. New years eve. The promise of new beginnings bringing families together to celebrate and stay up late into the night. Not everyone got that though, there were some in the world who had no family and instead relied on the company of themselves and those who they knew. A new year for them meant a new year of no family and no one to love them. 

The air was crisp and packed a powerful bite to those who let it. London is the capital city of England and is located in the south-east of the country. Winter rarely held the magic of snow there and if you were lucky you would get just barely enough to make a ball out of it. This year however was like any other. Rain had fallen for days before Christmas so instead of a 'white Christmas' that they all wished for, Children and parents alike complained at the wet ground as it made it impossible for the snow to settle. Instead, the ground was covered in brown slush. It looked like the slush puppies people would buy from the ice cream vans but instead of their usual red and blue it was brown and laced with bacteria. However, as the days passed, this cleared up and new snow was able to set for New years eve. 

Silvery flakes drifted down, glittering under the slowly turning on street lamps. Darkness came quicker this time of year. A blackbird swooped down to it's nest as she found safety in the changing of day to night. The walnut brown trees that sheltered buildings swayed in the cold winter wind. The weather was frosty and the snow was glittering. Like white sequins laying all over the floor. The ghostly wind broke the peaceful sound of silence. The snow was damp, every step felt like walking in mud. The snow a clear opposite to the sky. Though the snow was beautiful it was cold and sharp. Crisp, white, pristine, shining covering that transformed the landscape making even London seem like a magical land full of wonder and undiscovered mysteries.

Through the quickly falling snow and bitter air walked a woman. She looked no older than nineteen. The clothes she wore barely fit her body and were almost rags. Her whole demeanour seemed to look like she had given up. The air had taken its ghastly bite to her cheeks and nose, creating a pink hue to now sit on them. Her eyes were droopy and she looked exhausted. The most prominent feature, her stomach. It was round and to any eye, it was clear she was carrying a child. The way she walked and trudged through the snow showed true agony. One hand sat on her lower back to help keep herself upright while the other wrapped around her stomach. Desperately she tried to stay warm but all she could do was carry on walking. 

Merope Gaunt. Daughter of Marvolo Gaunt and sister to Morfin Gaunt. The woman could be described as disgusting and ugly by anyone who saw her. Her hair was lank and dull and her skin was almost as pale as the snow under her feet. The girls face held a story, a story she couldn't narrate furthermore a story she chose to hide. Walking through the snow was difficult for her otherwise small frame. Her legs ached from keeping her upright and having walked quite a distance Merope's whole body wanted to drag her down into the snow and rest. However, for the first time in her life she was set on not giving up. 

While walking through the snow, a slight look of relief came to her features. The place she had been walking so long for had finally came into view. It was a tall building. Considerably taller than the buildings next to it. It was situated in the middle of a steer and stood out rather abruptly to the other buildings. The bricks were a dark mahogany; a large contrast to the white of the snow. With its height, it was also rather thin which gave it a tower kind of feel. Through the thicker centre glass ran all the way up before the building grew thinner and only held windows in particular spots as if rooms sat there. Thats exactly what was there. The building was an orphanage. 

As Merope struggled to walk closer, the gate came into view. It had a round top and said 'Wool's orphanage.' The woman felt weak and her knees buckled as she pushed open the gate. She knew she was almost there. She just had to get to the door. While her legs made her sway and her hands now both held her stomach. She was in unimaginable pain and the cold air only made it that much worse. It was a shock she was still standing. It just comes to show how much just pure will power can do for someone. Merope got to the door and she gripped onto it to hold herself up. She knocked on the door and cried out to anyone that may be able to hear her. 

"Hello? Please! I need help," she cried as she knocked on the door. She grew weaker by the minute and was about to just give up then and there. She believed there was nothing else she could do. That was until the door opened and there stood a woman not much younger than her. At first she seemed surprised but then it changed to a knowing look. This wasn't the first time the orphanage had dealt with situations such as this. 

"Oh my dear, do come in!" she exclaimed and wrapped an arm around Merope to help her inside. The woman that answered the door was skinny and harassed-looking, with a sharp-featured face, but she was by no means a cruel woman. After all, she had recently started working at the orphanage and seemed to give a decent level of care to those there. She was known as Mrs.Cole and led Merope to a room where she was given a bed. 

Finally she could lay down. Her body slumped into the uncomfortable mattress and she sighed softly. The pain was still there but it was eased and her legs no longer felt like jelly. She felt stable and no longer was the bitter air attacking her. Instead, her body burned from the sudden change in temperature but she didn't mind. Her nose ran and her whole body seemed to just melt into the bed. This is what she was waiting for, comfort and warmth to be able to have her child. A helping hand that wouldn't turn away with disgust. Mrs.Cole didn't even give her one foul look, to her face that was. Merope didn't care what she did or said behind her back, only what was happening to and in front of her. 

In order to help the woman that now laid in one of the beds, Mrs.Cole rushed around to get what she needed. There wasn't the same staff here during the night and Mrs.Cole was one of the only ones there. After all, she lived there alongside the orphans. They needed someone to be constantly there to care for them. It was a lot of work and at times it would get to the staff but it was needed. No one else could look after them and it would be cruel to leave them to fend for themselves. Mrs.Cole was sure they wouldn't survive. 

She came back into the room she had set Merope up in with towels, a bucket with warm water inside and a cloth. The woman set the bucket beside the bed and the towels folded neatly at the end of the bed. Mrs.Cole knew the woman must be in a lot of pain and she looked deathly sick. It made the woman wonder just how long she had been out in the cold. It was a nasty night and no soon to be mother in labour should be out in that. Especially with the age she was. However, she said nothing about it and instead placed the cloth into the bucket of water and pulled it out again; squeezing the water out and then folding it to place on Merope's head. She could do nothing for the pain but would do her best to help make her comfortable. 

It was all an hour of sweat, screams and hard work until a baby boy came into the world. He took his first breath but unlike any other baby, he did not cry. Worry struck both women so Mrs.Cole focused on him. Merope was exhausted, looking as though all the life had been drained from her. Sweat rolled in beads of her head and now, instead of freezing cold, she felt as though her skin was on fire. It was far too hot. She had never imagined having a baby would hurt so bad. Merope had gone through a lot of pain in her life. Her father and brother had constantly abused her until she ran away. That pain was horrible but childbirth. That was so much worse. She laid there, trying to catch her breath all the while Mrs.Cole attended to the scarily quiet baby. She cleaned him off and wrapped him up in a nice warm blanket. 

"I want his name to be Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom Riddle after his father and Marvolo over mine. I hope he looks just like his dad," Merope spoke quietly as she looked onwards.

Mrs.Cole turned to look at her with confusion. She spoke it in such a way that suggested she wouldn't be around to give him his name. Despite her confusion, she said nothing. Mrs.Cole was the kind of young woman to keep her questions to herself and instead just listen. Although nosey and wanting to know everything, she had only recently started working here. She was yet to get her confidence. 

Mrs.Cole turned to Merope with the baby in her arms. She carefully placed him in her arms and slowly left the room to gather some more supplies. Luckily, after the first incident with a woman in labour the orphanage was well prepared for times like this. She got some fresh clothes for the baby and gentle cleaning supplies for the new mother. She would let her stay for as long as she needed. 

Merope held her baby in her arms, a somewhat sad smile on her lips. This child. The child from a forced marriage. A marriage she had managed to get from a man that did not love her back. This baby was meant to keep him there but he had vanished as soon as he was let go. Now, here she was alone and about to leave her child alone in the world. She could feel herself fading. Her body grew weaker and her heart ached. Her time here was growing thin. Merope kissed Tom's head and held him close as they laid there together. This child knew nothing of how ugly she was, he had no hatred in his new heart and would have been the only one to love this woman back. 

"Ma'am?" a voice asked. An hour passed with them like that before Mrs.Cole ventured back into the room. There was no answer. No sound. It was silent in the room and that confused Mrs.Cole. She walked over to Merope and felt her forehead before looking her over. No longer was her chest rising and falling. Her breathing had stopped and Tom now laid in her limp arms. With a frown Mrs.Cole picked Tom up and held him close to her chest. This happened sometimes, the mothers wouldn't make it. Sometimes those mothers knew and that was why they came but Merope, she had to travel through difficult conditions and her survival was slim. She seemed prepared for it. 

"I suppose you will be staying with us then Tom." 


	2. Blind Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a year since Tom was born, things are changing and he is starting to feel new things.

**1928**

Tom Marvolo Riddle. The boy seemed a complete mystery to everyone. Even though everyone at the orphanage knew him, no one felt as though he was truly there. He felt out of place and off. Since he was born on that New years eve, not once had he cried. No tears, no screaming, just silence. He was called strange and none of the other children hung around when he was near. He made them uncomfortable. When he was with other children he would sit and stare as if he was studying them, looking into their souls and gathering the information he would need on them. Mrs.Cole had waited for the first few months for someone to show up. No Marvolo's showed and no Riddles. It seemed no one knew or cared about this boy. It was sad to have another child at the orphanage but nevertheless they looked after him. 

The snow had melted away and left so everything now had its chance to flourish. Spring had arrived quickly this year. The grass is a soft green that almost has a hint of blue and in the sky is enough pristine white cloud to show you how beautiful the sky could be without winter. The concrete of the path was warm under the feet of those who took going outside for granted. Now the coldness had melted away the children from the orphanage wanted to run out a play but there was no one to take them. They had to wait. 

There it finally was, the blackbird song, the song all the children had been waiting for all winter. She was silent during those cold months but now, now she was in full spirit. Her song was loud and filled with such passion. As if she was cheering the warmth of the daytime sun on. The sun shone her rays through the large orphanage windows, taunting the children to come to play. They cried and begged but Mrs.Cole was busy. She told them today wasn't the day but she said that every day and the children were growing restless. Each one seemed so distraught about not being able to play amongst the flowers and warmth. 

Each one besides the young Tom Riddle. He was silent. No crying. No complaining. No nothing, he just sat on the floor of where he was put with an overly simple book. It was just pictured for him to look at, no information or words. Not that he could read overly well. He was yet to speak so words were a foreign tongue to him. His days were spent waiting for the next if Mrs.Cole wasn't there with him. She would feed him and change him whenever he needed and besides the few oddities of the boy, he was just like every other one year old. 

While sitting there, Tom pushed the book away from him and moved so he was laid on his stomach. Learning to walk was something that came with time and as he was now sixteen months old he had learnt to walk and sometimes run. He hadn't perfected it quite yet but these things took time, as it did for every child. With his elbows and knees pressing against the ground, the young boy crawled over to the window. Walking was difficult and he much rathered crawling still. Especially when there wasn't anything to help him stand. 

The floor was an off white with bare walls and no carpet or rug. Everything inside the room was old and plain. Second, third or even forth-hand. Nothing was new and nothing would be Tom's to keep. Each room was the same. The ground was solid and coarse with tattered brick walls coming up each side. No paint or wallpaper covered them and the bed that sat in the corner was just as old. The metal frame bent and misshapen and mattress just as disfigured. There was nothing but that bed and a desk. A chipped wooden desk that matched the walls and had no use to the one-year-old. All there was that ever held anything new and interesting was the window. 

Blue eyes stared up as the sun shone in through the window; warming the concrete flooring underneath his hands. Any normal child would have smiled at such a feeling but Tom's face stayed straight. Emotion wasn't something that came naturally to him, he didn't feel anything. It was all just numb but to him that was just normal. He didn't know he was any different. Tom made his way to the desk before pushing himself up onto his knees and using the chair that was tucked into the desk to steadily get onto his feet. 

Determination. A feeling in ones heart and at times stomach. A feeling, not one being is born without, without it you will fade into nothing. With no determination there is no will to survive and without that, anything could kill you. The world is a scary and dangerous place, especially for those who cannot fed for themselves. When one strives for what they want most in their life they feel it in every single fibre of their body, their body aches and they go for it as hard as they can. 

For Tom, he knew what he wanted and determination was now his first true and utter emotion. He saw how he wanted to get up to the window. He looked at the chair and then up to the window before slowly holding onto the table with one hand and using the other to pull the chair out from under the desk. His mind was alert as he planned out how he was to move and what he would do. Once his plan was set it was time to attempt to get himself up onto the chair. 

First, he attempted to lift his leg up to put it on the chair but that made him stumble a little so he decided strongly against doing it that way. The next thing looked a little more awkward but worked much better. Tom moved his arms so they were both wrapped over the seat part so he was bent over it. This allowed him to shuffle and get ontop of the chair. It was all much easier from there. Getting from the chair to the desk was risky yet easy. It wobbled underneath him and creaked quietly. He simply just made himself move faster. His hands sat flatly against the brick window ledge and the same way he got onto to the chair. Short legs failed about in the air as he struggled to get his body up. Tom managed to get up and a sense of accomplishment churned his stomach. 

The warmth from the window was stronger here, it made him squint a little as his eyes adjusted to looking at the sun. He hadn't been out very much since he was born, a couple times here and there but it was cold and the day wasn't as perfect as this one before him. The window was a large one and would have had the potential to overlook such sights if it was anywhere other than London. Instead, all that could be seen was the same as inside the room. Brick upon brick sat just a few metres away from it. If anything it was a little disappointing when you worked so hard to just see what you always saw. At least there was that warmth, the sun blared through the glass and wrapped her rays around the boy; leading him to rest a hand on it. 

The young boy sat like that for a while, his eyes not once leaving the brick from the window. His face felt so warm, it was a feeling he yearned for yet also hated. He remembered being warm and that felt better than being cold but feeling cold also felt so right. Like he was destined to be cold in a way. The staring match didn't last much longer than an hour before the door was shoved open. It made a pound banging sound as it hit the frame. Tom's blue eyes turned their attention away from the window and over to where the sound came from. His expression still null and his eyes holding no fear or other emotion. 

"Tom, Mrs.Cole wants y- What are you doing up there?!" The person in the doorway spoke, her voice loud and obnoxious as she at first sounded annoyed. Still, she grumbled and stepped inside the room. 

Carroll Nilsen. One of the oldest orphan's that still lived there who was due to find her own way around life in a few short years, she was also one of the orphans who disposed Tom most. He gave her a great sense of mystery and he disgusted her most of the time. She is a short statured girl who has kept her good shape. Much like all the other orphans her skin is pale and almost sickly. Her hair made this stand out more as it was a bright hue of red. Acompanied by eyes of chocolate. She looked sweet and acted just as much to Mrs.Cole and the others that worked there. She wanted them to love her. However, she was one of the biggest bullies of them all. 

Her feet walked across the hard ground and each step was more threatening than the last. She couldn't stand Tom's antics and was just about enough with him. Carroll's eyes narrowed and her hand quickly reached up to grab Tom's shirt, he didn't know what she was doing so didn't stop her. In one swift pull, she had pulled him off of the ledge and thrown him to the ground. His arm and hip hit the floor first and for the first time he felt pain. It was intense, like an itch he couldn't get away but it was an itch that his brain told him was bad. Any normal child would have screamed and cried at such a fall but not Tom. Tom stayed silent and slowly just sat up. 

He wasn't sure why but that just seemed to make Carroll angry. She hissed as if she was a snake and bent down to his level with narrowed eyes that would burn into someone. It was strange, they showed such kindness and happiness to the adults but to the other children it was all hatred and anger. They did nothing wrong, she didn't even have an explanation to give other than they just annoyed her. 

"Why don't you cry, you freak?" she asked, venom and hatred lacing her words before her had rose into the air, striking him across the cheek as quickly as a viper. If Mrs.Cole wasn't going to teach him then she decided she would take it all into her own hands. 

Tom's head snapped to the side at the force. Again, pain arose in his mind but this time it was a stinging pain, like loads of tiny little needles going in and then out; snagging his skin on their way out. Yet, there was no blood, no wound, no nothing other than the bruise that was steadily forming. Like the others that probably would take residency on his one pristine and perfect skin. Every child's skin starts of clean and clear but with time it becomes stained with life. Tom was simply younger than a lot who got their first stain. Once more, he did not react, it was just not in his drive to. 

Carroll groaned loudly and huffed as she stood, mumbling under her breath before grabbing Tom's shirt once more. When she did, he expected the pain to come but this time all she did was force him to stand. Once he was on his feet, she wiped her hands on her skirt with a look of disgust. She couldn't believe she had to touch him, just so Mrs.Cole could give him his lunch. It was irritating but to continue her good reputation she followed everything Mrs.Cole would ask her to do. No matter how much she hated it. 

"Come on then, walk! we need to go see Mrs.Cole," she snapped, her arms folding over her chest as she took her own steps forward; waiting for Tom to walk ahead of her. Tom, although reluctant listened to the girls orders and slowly started walking out of his room. Of course he preferred crawling but sometimes situations called for using your legs instead. People would shout when he crawled instead of walked and that hurt his ears. He walked silently; stumbling here and there but still, he followed Carroll until Mrs.Cole came into sight. Carroll abruptly disappeared and Mrs.Cole picked Tom up. She wasn't the nicest but was more reasonable and kind than any of the orphans there. 

"Hey there Tom? what have you been up to? did you fall over sweet?" Mrs.Cole asked as she set him down in a high chair. Although he was just over a year old now she still felt the need to baby him for some reason. As much as he was hard work, he was the easiest to look after. Nothing upset him and he never wanted anything. If she let him he would spend the whole day locked up in his room. The red mark on his cheek was gently brushed against with her hand, not once suspecting one of the other orphans had laid a hand on him. 

Instead, she just placed it all on Tom being a child. Children got bumps and bruises. It was relieving to see something normal in him. 


	3. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finally gets his revenge on those who do him wrong.

**1937**

Tom was now ten years old. He had grown fast and was now doing everything the other orphan's were doing, he would walk, talk and do more than just sit in his room all day. However, he was certainly still odd and the other children certainly still didn't like him. Orphans came and went, some finding relatives to take them on and finally getting what it was like to have a family, some got adopted and some just like Carroll Nelsen got old enough to venture out into the world on her own.

Through the years she used Tom as her own way of coping with it all. She was angry about not having a family, angry that people had a better life than her and angry that Tom was so weird. He never cried or complained so it was all perfect. No one would suspect a thing and she could continue to use her punch bag as she pleased. Mrs.Cole noticed them spending longer than normal together but happily placed her finger on him just finding a friend finally. Little did she know the once innocent little boy had seen more pain than she would guess. Carroll never held back and had even riddled his young skin with small and insufficient scars. Tom didn't seem to care, he was emotionless and continued how he normally was. It was as if nothing changed in his life.

Although he couldn't help but be glad she was gone, a sense of relief washed over him yet didn't stick around for long. He went through many different obsessions, fixations if you will. Feeling that pain that burnt his skin everytime Carroll got them alone together had been one of those, his body ached to feel more, to see how much he could feel until he broke so when that left he was ultimately lost and had to find something else that occupied him. Something just as stimulating, something that would drag him deep into the depths of his mind with no way of getting out.

Tom was always reading, he read anything he got his hands on but had been doing that ever since he was little as that had been all he had to do. He didn't enjoy playing like any normal child, he saw it as pathetic and childish. He matured faster than any other child at that orphanage and learnt to read as early as three years old but became competent at such skill at only seven. As much as reading had become an important aspect of his life it wasn't enough, he needed to latch onto something far more stronger and exhilarating. Something out of the life he knew.

All hopes and dreams for him, he believed the world he lived in wasn't good enough, everyone was weak and boring. They didn't seek out power and knowledge. It was all too ordinary for him. That was until one evening just before his tenth birthday. He had run out of everything he could read at the orphanage and was stuck with just sitting in his room at his worn down desk. Tom was bored out of his mind and all his thoughts were revolving around getting a new book somehow.

Tom's mind was set on getting a book and going to the library but he wasn't to go out today. He asked Mrs.Cole but she told him not today so he was left thinking of nothing but the library while sat in his room, ignoring any torment he received from the other children as they walked past. As time passed that day, his thoughts were suddenly propelled through time.

It was unexpected, the feeling of being pulled through a straw at the same time as being on a really fast roller coaster. It was quicker than anything Tom had ever experienced and he felt immediately sick. When he opened his eyes he was no longer in the bricked up cell of wool's orphanage but was instead where he had wanted to go all day, the library. At first he didn't realise, his stomach churned and flipped and made him hunch over while gripping at his stomach. Everything seemed to spin and he felt unbelievably dizzy. Tom let himself fall to his knees as he waited for it all to slow again.

Once it did everything settled and he was hit with shock. No longer was it brick upon brick of boring nothing, instead, an infinite world of knowledge was now at his fingertips. Finally. Something out of the ordinary, something completely and utterly out of this world. It was this moment that he practiced and practiced to be able to do what he did again. He constantly focused on where to go as hard as he could and mainly did it only to the library and back. It was hard work and a few times he threw up. Especially when he worked on it far too quickly.

By now he had mastered going to and from the library without moving a foot. He no longer threw up and no longer needed to steady himself after. Now, he could continue on as if it were a normal day after his feet touched the ground. To feel so much power was amazing, for once he enjoyed being so different, he could get away from the one place he truly hated. The orphanage. It was so boring with its dull brick walls that never changed no matter how long he stared at it.

From then to now, he understood how it was to be done and had gone through it enough times to be confident that he could do it again and it wasn't just some weird coincidence that would never happen again. It wasn't the only strange thing he had been noticing either but was the one he was most fixated upon. Something he had planned so many things with, he no longer wanted the pain and torment he had received through the years, he had figured out all on his own that he was better than them all and should learn to bow down to him. It was him who should be worshiped and he wanted them all to regret ever laying a figure on him or even looking at him the wrong way.

Like every year, summer came around which meant the orphanage would take the children out, on vacation for a week or so. It was the only big expense they would do for all the children and it was much needed for those that worked there as well. It was a break for all. It was the only time of year the children were taken out or even allowed to feel the sun on their skin. It was vital for their mental health. It was a time for them to finally be the children they were. When it came to Tom and such outings he spent it much differently to how he usually did at the orphanage.

Instead of just sitting around and doing the same old thing he always did, stare at nothing and the other children or reading books he got from the library, he would explore. They went to the same place each year, it was a lovely and sightly place that Tom was in love with. There were so many different discoveries to explore and little pieces he would try and figure everything out for. Each year since nineteen thirty one, Tom picked up a small rock each time so now he had five. This year would make it six.

Although they didn't go far, they went to a place all the children saw as another world. It was a vast difference to what they were usually around. Each time they went they didn't get bored, there were new things to discover and a sight they had grown to adore. The crashing waves and feeling of sand between their fingers, this was their home in their minds, not the brick prison. This year was hotter than the last and the sun reflected off the blue waters as the children watched them push and pull against rock and sand, it was such a relief after the whole year of sadness.

"Amy, Dennis, can I show you something?" Tom asked two of the orphans younger than himself. These two were a pair that worked together to ridicule Tom in efforts to make themselves feel better, they made fun of him and snatched his books from his hands. An action he hated but let happen. He refused to ruin his plans of getting all the children back.

The two were sitting in the sand away from the other children, looking at some seashells they had found amongst the many rocks lying by the water's edge. They were startled at Tom's sudden voice as they hadn't heard him coming over. Their eyes narrowed at him and were about to decline before they caught that look in one another's eyes that told them this was a chance to get rid of Tom once and for all. He made life at the orphanage so annoying and they had always wished he would just disappear. They both stood from the sand and brushed it off of their clothes; leaving the shells sat on the sand.

"Sure Tom, no funny business or we will tell Mrs.Cole." They reasoned, Tom made sure to act how he usually would, the only oddity was him speaking to them. He gave a small nod and turned on his heels. Motioning for them to follow him as he walked away from the sandy part of the beach and instead walked far up the path that led to the cliff top. It was far away enough for him to do as he wished without being seen by anyone but Amy and Dennis. They walked quietly behind him, looking at each other with a little concern and worry. They didn't know what was about to happen and wondered what they were going to be shown.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked, nervously looking over the edge of the cliff as the raging waves threw itself against the rock.

"Take my hand and I will show you." Tom looked at them, turning to face the pair with his hand reached out.

"What? Ew no!" She exclaimed and crossed her arms, Dennis looked just as disgusted at the matter; taking a step back. Tom didn't allow them to leave and instead of speaking again he rolled his eyes and reached out, grabbing their arms and closing his eyes. Before they could scream or get away they began spinning and flew through time itself, being squashed down and taken somewhere else.

Tom put all his attention on the place he wanted to go, he was frightened it wouldn't work as he had only gone the the library but with determination, destination and deliberation his feet touched the wet rock of the inside of a cave. He stood there as if nothing had happened but Amy and Dennis both gripped onto each other, Dennis throwing up that days lunch over the ground. While they sat terrified in each others arms, shivering and trembling, Tom walked freely around the cave as if he owned the place.

He had found this cave just over a year ago but hadn't been able to get to it, its on the face of the cliff and Tom using the skill he did was the only way to get to it. As he finally got the chance to explore the cave, he held himself in a tall posture, looking at the children with a small smirk.

"Such pathetic creatures," he muttered, clearly seeing himself as something higher than that. As he explored, he looked on the ground and noticed something. It looked like a book. His eyes narrowed a little and he got onto his knees, gently pulling it out of the dirt and brushing it off. He wondered how it got there, this cave was far from accessible by any means. Tom slowly stood and brushed the covered off until he could see the cover.

The cover was plain so instead he opened it. The first page read 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard.' This book striked his interest more so than the fear of his fellow orphans behind him. He knew he couldn't read it right now and would have to wait until they got back to the orphanage but he decided to read the first page.

**THE WIZARD AND THE HOPPING POT**

_There was once a kindly old wizard who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbors. Rather than reveal the true source of his power, he pretended that his potions, charms and antidotes sprang ready-made from the little cauldron he called his lucky cooking pot. From miles around people came to him with their troubles, and the wizard was pleased to give his pot a stir and put things right._

_This well-beloved wizard lived to a goodly age, then died, leaving all his chatells to his only son. This son was of a very different disposition to his gentle father. Those who could not work magic were, to the son's mind, worthless, and he had often quarreled with his father's habit of dispensing magical aid to their neighbours._

_Upon the father's death, the son found hidden inside the old cooking pot a small package bearing his name. He opened it, hoping for gold, but found instead a soft, thick slipper, much to small to wear, and with no pair. A fragment of parchment within the slipper bore the words "In the fond hope, my son, that you will never need it."_

Just reading a small portion of one of the stories had Tom hooked. His eyes were wide and he wanted to read more but he was interrupted by Amy's loud and obnoxious crying. He put it safely away and turned to look at them with a bored and tired look. Amy whimpered and moved away from him a little.

"S-stay away! You freak!" Dennis exclaimed. Tom's eyes narrowed and he stared down at Dennis, wishing upon him unimaginable pain.

"How dare you speak to me like that, I will no longer tolerate it," he spat, his voice laced with anger. Before he knew it, Dennis let out a blood curdling scream, his head throwing back and his body convulsing with unimaginable. It seems Tom's anger and wish for him to feel pain had become reality. First, Tom was shocked at such power he felt from himself but soon he turned to enjoy seeing Dennis in such agony. "You speak of this Amy, and you will come to the same fate. You must remember who is above you now."

Dennis' pain eventually stopped and the two agreed to keep their mouths shut. However, that would never take away their trauma. They would never forget this moment and would never be cruel to Tom again. These orphan's lives will never be the same again. Amy and Dennis are changed forever. 


End file.
